1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water skis. More particularly the disclosed device and method relate to an improved tow rope and ski engagement system which is configured to assist a user in a deep water start. Through the communication of a substantial portion of the force of towing, directly to the water ski, deep water starts are made considerably easier for both novice and experienced skiers.
2. Prior Art
Water skiing has been a popular boating sport for decades. In the sport of water skiing, participants may employ one or two skis depending on their skill level. For participants employing either configuration, an inherent problem exists. Consistently problematic to all skiers is the step of employing a boat with a trailing tow rope held by the skier, to pull the skier from a floating position in the water rearward of the boat. The skier with their body substantially submerged in the water, must be pulled forward at a sufficient speed to impart a lift to the ski, to allow the skier to achieve a hydroplaning position standing on the water ski. Once sufficient speed is generated to impart the lift to the ski, both skier and ski are propelled upon the water surface while being towed behind the speeding boat.
For participants employing a single ski, as opposed to two skis, additional difficulty is incurred during such deep water starts. While submerged to their chest or neck, with the ski engaged to their feet, the skier must hold the tip of the ski above the water's surface. Additionally, the skier must be able to endure the difficulty of retaining their grip on the tow rope handle, and concurrently their balance, as the considerable force of the moving boat is communicated to the handle of the rope during a take off. In this submerged position the skier is essentially an anchor until they are able to move forward at sufficient speed to impart sufficient lift, to ride on top of the water.
During such a deep water start, a substantial amount of force must be endured by the skier's grip on the handle to pull them forward to a hydroplaning speed. For heavy or large skiers, this force is multiplied since they offer more resistance while in the water, and they must reach a higher speed before they rise above the water.
One conventional method to assist a skier in getting into an upright standing position on the moving ski is to simply have the skier take off from shore while they are already standing on the ski and holding the rope with tension on the tow rope. While this shore-start, or pier-start, eliminates the duration of extreme force communicated to a submerged skier to reach a velocity sufficient to lift a skier from a floating position, it has other associated problems. First, if the shore-starting skier falls, they must be taken back to the shallow water on shore which is hazardous to both boat and propeller. Additionally, the force exerted on the shore-starting skiers arms and shoulders and hands can be extreme, especially if the rope is not initially taught. This excessive force can cause injury, since the boat generally starts moving before the tow rope is made taught.
Because of the difficulty of holding onto the tow rope during such starts, many novice skiers fail and many experienced skiers become exhausted from simply getting to the skiing position. Further, it is a waste of valuable water-time to continually return and retry to pull a skier after a previous attempt to launch, especially if there are others waiting to ski.
An example of prior art may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,728 which notes the various problems inherent to a deep water start of a skier. As a remedy, this patent teaches a water ski aid in deep water starts in which a user is seated on an inflatable member. As noted, this allows the user to start in a position more favorable to attaining an upright skiing position prior to take off. However, this method involves the use of extraneous equipment.
As such, there is a continuing unmet need for a device and method which will provide assistance to a water skier attempting a deep water start so as to move from the floating starting position, to an upright standing position on the moving ski. Such a device should significantly reduce the amount of force imparted to the skier's hands and thereby make it easier for novice and experienced skiers to hold the tow rope during a deep water start. Such a device in communicating force directly to the ski will thereby allow the skier to concentrate on balancing rather than holding on to the handle. Still further, such a device should be configured for use with the current installed base of conventionally employed tow ropes and ski boats to encourage widespread use. Finally, such a device should provide for an automatic release from the towing boat, should the skier fall or fail to negotiate the positioning change from floating to standing during a deep water or other start.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the improved ski tow rope apparatus and method herein in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings nor the steps and components outlined in the specification. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways as those skilled in the art will readily and immediately ascertain upon being educated by reading this application. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention which is a significant improvement to conventionally employed water skiing tow ropes and skis. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.